Wake Up Call
by chocolatequeen
Summary: The Doctor wants Rose to get up. She wants to stay in bed. They finally settle on a compromise they can both be happy with.


**AN:** Based on the prompt from otpprompts : "Person B is really tired, but Person A is super, super energetic and loud. Trying to get Person A to shut up, Person B kisses Person A. Let's just say it works."

That was just tailor made for Ten/Rose, so here's 1000 words of fluff.

"Roooose!"

Rose opened a single bleary eye and stared balefully at the Doctor. "S'early, Doctor," she muttered. "Rose's asleep."

"No you're not!" he said, his voice sickeningly chipper. "You're talking to me, therefore, you must be awake."

"'M not getting up yet," she declared, then rolled over so her back was to him.

She'd just gotten comfortable again, with her pillow situated properly under her head and the duvet pulled up around her, when the Doctor came into her field of vision. He looked down at her, a pout on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"If you don't get up, I can't show you the amazing thing I want to show you," he said, his lower lip jutting out.

"You can show me later." The Doctor didn't move, so Rose pulled the duvet up over her head. "Go away, Doctor. I'm not getting up yet."

When he didn't reply, she thought maybe she'd convinced him to leave her alone. But then, a moment later, she felt a weight settle onto the bed.

"I bet I can get you out of bed," he said, his voice teasing.

The duvet slowly shifted downward, until she could see his face again. Rose grabbed onto it then before he could pull it any lower— _though it would be amusing to see his reaction to seeing me in just a camisole and knickers,_ she thought and snickered.

"I don't think you can, Doctor," she said calmly. "I plan to stay in this bed for at least another hour. That's another hour after you leave, so the longer you stay here, the longer you'll have to wait for me to get up."

He grinned broadly with his tongue pressed against the backs of his teeth, and Rose had to quell the sudden urge to just pull him down onto the bed with her. That smile got her every time, and he had no idea the effect it had on her.

"Oh, I know I can," he said smoothly.

Rose watched incredulously as he gracefully swung his body around so he was lying stretched out on the bed, facing her. _This is definitely not making me want to get out of bed._

The Doctor propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "Have I ever told you about Delphon?" he asked. "I visited in my third incarnation. Interesting species. Their ability to communicate had been stolen, so they developed a language based on moving your eyebrows."

His plan was transparent: talk until she gave up on sleeping. As interested as Rose was in this eyebrow-speech, asking questions would only spur him on, so she pressed her lips together and said nothing.

"And then there's Apalapucia," he continued, undaunted by her silence. "Voted Number Two in the Top Ten Destinations for the Discerning Intergalactic Traveller. Beautiful place, I've heard—soaring spires, silver colonnades, and the mirrored Glasmir mountains."

Rose sighed. "Is there any way I can get you to quit talking and leave me alone?" she asked petulantly.

"Nope!" the Doctor said. He leaned closer and Rose tried not to stare at his mouth as he licked his bottom lip. "I'm going to stay right here until you, Rose Tyler, decide to get out of bed. I'll keep talking until you give up on this silly notion of another hour of sleep, and then we'll—"

The Doctor was so close, and his tempting bottom lip glistened. Rose's restraint finally broke, and she grabbed his tie, yanked him closer, and pressed her lips to his, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

It was all done in an instant, without any real conscious thought, and when her brain caught up with what she'd done, she couldn't decide if she should be mortified, or thrilled at the feeling of the Doctor's lips against hers. In a compromise between the two instinctive reactions, she gave him a ten count to respond to the kiss.

When he remained frozen on her bed, mortification won out. Rose let go of his tie and started to pull back, but that finally spurred the Doctor into action. His lips started to move against hers and his hand landed on her hip, pulling her closer.

Rose did what she'd wanted to do for ages and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. The Doctor sighed, and she flicked her tongue over it before she pulled back with a quiet pop.

They looked at each other for a long moment then, brown eyes meeting brown. There were questions in his— _Do you want this? Are you sure?—_ and Rose hoped her eyes held the answer— _So much, but only if you do._

He must have found what he was looking for, because a moment later, he swooped down for another kiss, this one much more passionate than the first. He pressed his lips firmly to hers, nipping at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth.

Rose sank her hand into his hair when his tongue pushed into her mouth. The Doctor groaned and flicked his tongue against the sensitive spot on the roof of her mouth. _He likes my hands in his hair,_ she realised, and scraped her nails over his scalp.

The Doctor flipped the duvet back and pushed Rose onto her back, then moved so he was half on top of her. He broke their kiss, but before she could complain, his mouth was moving up to her ear, then down her neck.

"I guess there was a way I could get you quit talking," Rose said breathlessly as he dropped kisses along her jaw.

He looked up at her, his eyes darker than she ever seen them. "Oh yes. But I was right too—I'm going to stay right here until you, Rose Tyler, decide to get out of bed."


End file.
